Izzy and the Masens
by EdwardandAliceLover9
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella doesn't sit around crying. She becomes lead singer Izzy from Izzy and the Masens. But what happens when Edward waltzes back into her life out of the middle of nowhere?
1. Same old Distance

Bella the singer

Inspired by Selena Gomez's "Same old love"

Chapter 1- same old distance

Edward's pov

I was driving down the highway, staring blankly at the road in front of me. Alice was trying to cheer me up by fiddling with the radio.

She knew I hated music now.

Ever since I left B-

I couldn't even think her name. It hurt too much.

Ever since I left _her,_ I stopped listening to and composing music.

Esme had a piano shipped to our new home in Rochester Minnesota. I couldn't even bear the sight of it. As soon as I had come home from the façade of high school, I destroyed it.

35 long years of the absence of my heart…at least she would be happy.

A normal life. That's what I had promised her.

I sighed in frustration. I should have known my plan would fail.

Two months after we had left, Carlisle heard word from his old colleague at the hospital that Bella had died.

At least, that's what they assumed.

She had gone missing and to this day, no one has heard a peep as to the mysterious disappearance of Miss. Swan. Not even Alice could purge to me where she was.

She was dead. My whole reason for existing was dead, but I was forced to live this unending existence without her.

I bided my time until my family grew tired of constantly watching over me. Once they finally focused on someone else, I would sneak off to Italy.

"Edward," Alice warned.

I sighed again.

 _Take away all your things and go_

 _You can't take back what you said, I know_

 _I've heard it all before, at least a million times_

 _I'm not one to forget, you know_

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it_

 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_

 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_

 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you_

 _I know, I've heard it all_

 _So don't you try and change your mind_

 _Cause I won't be changing too, you know_

 _You can't believe, still can't believe it_

 _You left me in peace, left me in pieces_

 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_

 _Right now, 'ow_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of it, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of it, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of it, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of it, so sick of that love_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

 _Oh, (that same old love)_

"That was Izzy and the Masen's with their new hit 'Same old love'. And I am Romeo. Thank you for listening to KNXR." The man in the radio station laughed as he said this.

Izzy and the Masen's? I had never heard of them before. Probably some new band. The lead singer definitely sounded familiar. But I hadn't played music in so long that I was sure I was mistaken.

Alice suddenly changed the station and the beautiful yet familiar voice assaulted my ears again. I didn't know who she was, but I could honestly say I enjoyed her voice.

The melodic masterpiece of her voice seemed to flow with the sound of an acoustic guitar. She paired in perfect harmony with a male voice that seemed to sing of a lost love. Songs like these were typically off limits for me, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Alice to stop.

 _The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything but love  
And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heart beats  
Until I know you'll understand  
And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have  
So I'll make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

"That was Izzy and the Masen's with their song 'Distance'."

Alice changed the channel again and I began to get suspicious of her.

She glanced at me, and her mind became occupied with Newton's law.

"Edward, would you take me to Schmitt's music?" She asked out of the blue.

"Sure Alice, why?"

"I want Izzy's album."


	2. Boulevard of broken faces

Bella the singer. Chapter 2. –boulevard of broken faces

Bella's pov

I was trying to unwind. Of course, having two "17 year-old" twins fighting over who got the last Dorito was the opposite of helpful.

I sighed. "Children, _please!"_ I hissed.

"Mum! Anthony won't share!" My darling daughter, Renesmee exclaimed.

"I was too, sharing! Mummy! She is lying!" Her brother defended.

"Sweeties," I cooed, caressing my beautiful babies' faces.

They looked at me with pleading eyes and I felt my will crumble.

Dammit. They had such a power over me.

"Come on," I gave in. "Let's go to the store."

They squealed and hugged each other like they were best friends. In essence they were. They had never gone to a traditional school; both my children were too advanced for that.

Then again, being half- vampire probably would have been a great ice-breaker.

 _HI! I am part vampire! Yes! That thing that doesn't exist! BE MY FRIEND!_

No. They would have me admitted to a mental hospital for telling my children they were alien.

Tony and Ren were perfectly content with their homeschooling from their famous mother.

Yeah, that was the other thing.

My children and I made up the Grammy-winning band "Izzy and the Masen's"

I had been blessed with two very musical children. Anthony and Renesmee put their heart and souls into the family band-thing. I for one, loved it.

Singing was a small price to pay in order to put food on the table, clothes on our backs, and a roof over our heads. We all obliged happily, which made it so much better.

In fact, we had just returned from our tour in England, and the children had been sporting British accents ever since we walked through the door.

But now we were just relaxing until our next concert. I had picked Minnesota. It was nice and quiet. Rochester was the perfect place. No city sounds, just green. It reminded me of Forks. My home….

The place I could never return to.

Ever since the attack, I couldn't bring myself to go back to my once safe haven.

Forks didn't hold me anyway. My heart had been somewhere else.

Wherever _he_ was.

Edward.

But he didn't love me anymore.

It was bittersweet. I felt like I had grown a second heart to love my children…but somewhere, the original was lost with my first love.

My only love.

It hurt me to think he was out there with no knowledge of his children. I knew he thought I was dead. I had paid Carlisle's colleague the last cent I had to tell him this. I remembered the transaction perfectly.

" _Please," I begged. "Just tell him I have died or gone missing…something!"_

" _But Isa-"_

" _Bella," I corrected._

" _Yes. But Bella, I must ask why."_

 _I was silent for a moment, holding the phone cord between my thumb and pinkie. Biting my lip, I looked at my newborn children as they slept._

" _I don't want to bother them with the children." I whispered._

 _It was a lie, it was the truth. I didn't want Edward to know I had birthed his children. He was probably happy with his distractions. I was not the type of girl to get pregnant just to force a man to stay with her. I could raise them on my own._

 _The part I hadn't mentioned was my impending doom. Victoria had left me a nasty note before I had gone into labor. What better message than a lifeless corpse that looked strikingly like me?_

 _She was after me. I had no one to protect me. And now I had two helpless children to protect as well as myself._

 _I waited for his answer. He finally sighed after a long silence._

" _I understand. I don't feel comfortable with this, Bella. But you have your reasons."_

" _Thank you!" I gasped._

But all the planning in the world did not prepare me for her ambush.

"Mum," Anthony asked shyly, pulling me back to the real world.

"Yes, my love?"

"May we go to the music shop? I would love to get Adele's new album."

Renesmee nodded in agreement.

I laughed. Ever since they had met the British star, they had fallen in love with her.

How could I say no to my precious little angels?

After our run to the store, I took the highway to Schmitt's music store.

Pulling into a space farthest from the store, my sharp vampire eyes fixated on a silver Volvo.

No..it can't be. He promised.

Like he had never existed.

He surely was not in the same music shop my children and I would be in.

I smiled my worries away.

He wasn't there. No way.

As we opened the door, a familiar scent assaulted my nose. Sunshine and lilacs.

Goddammit.

The speakers played Green Day's Boulevard of broken dreams as Ren and Tony pulled me to the Pop music.

I tightened my grip on their wrists. They looked back questioningly and shared their confused thoughts with me.

I opened my shield to them and thought _I smell another vampire._

They immediately flanked my sides, both protected and protective.

If he dared come near us, it would be the boulevard of broken faces.

My twins grabbed the CD and flanked my sides in a dutiful manner. We quietly walked up to the cashier. Just then, another customer opened the door causing the winter wind to push papers-and my scent- around the store.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

I peeked behind me as Tony paid for his music.

I was met with a pair of furious golden eyes.

"Alright," The cashier smiled, handing my son his change. "Enjoy."

"Let's go!" I hissed under my breath.

We half-ran back to the Expedition.

Looking through my windshield I saw him staring at me, completely dumbfounded.

"Bella," He said.

"Edward," I answered.

He looked completely stupid, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Mom! Let's go!" Renesmee snapped.

My wary eyes met Edward's again.

Surprisingly he looked even more in shock.

I peeled out of the parking lot before he could approach.

"Listen to me, children." I demanded when the Edward was out of ear-shot.

My obedient angels met my eyes with determination.

"I am not going to lie, that man was your father." I held my breath as we weaved through traffic.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

I winced. I knew I should have told them sooner. But how would I have proved it? The Cullen's purposefully never had their pictures taken on picture day. There was practically no record of them anywhere. I had thought I made a good decision by keeping everyone in the dark.

Evidently, I was wrong. Now everything was going to go to shit. 35 years of building up a life without Edward only for him to come in and fuck everything up. I was so angry I could feel the leather of my steering wheel begin to shred.

I swallowed my anger. I had two precious souls in the car and I couldn't jeopardize them. Besides, if anyone should be mad it's them. They had a right to know who their father was. And I never told them. I sighed. I hoped they didn't hate me.

"I understand why you did it, Mom." Anthony whispered after a minute.

I blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"Why you didn't tell us." Renesmee interjected now.

"You do?"

They nodded. "You were protecting us."

I smiled in relief. They _did_ understand.

"Guys I know I-"

"It's okay. We get it. Now we know. It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?"

"No. He chose to leave us behind." Tony said, anger flashing in his emerald eyes.

 _Wait…oh, they think Edward knew about them._

I should have corrected my son right away.

I should have told him that his father had never even known he existed.

I should have told them both that Edward would have loved them both.

But I didn't.

I didn't say a word.


	3. Sing me to life

Chapter 3- Sing me to life

Edward's pov

Alice was a vixen. A complete and utter nuisance. She was horrid and a monster.

I couldn't have loved her more than I did in that moment.

Bella was alive. Alice showed me that. She was alive and….a vampire?

But how?

And the two people with her had beating hearts but for some reason, I was no more attracted to their scent than I was to a vampire's.

Bella was still silent to me, and now, her friends were silent too.

But all sense flew out the window when Bella stared me down and the young girl behind her snapped and said "Mom! Let's go!"

Bella was her _mother?_

But how?

I could barely stand. My already chaotic world was already being turned in circles, beaten, and shaken even more.

"Alice," I barely breathed.

She sat down beside me, wrapping her small arms around my shoulders.

"She's alive."

"I know."

"She's a vampire."

"I saw."

"She has a daughter."

Silence.

I turned and looked at Alice who was looking down with a sympathetic smile.

"What?" I asked, curious now.

She said nothing, but rather pulled out a CD.

Looking at the artwork on the front cover, I saw three figures. A girl with chocolatey brown eyes and a strange shade of bronze-like hair stood next to a tall boy with piercing green eyes. His hair was untamed and a deep shade of mahogany. The two were laughing as they looked up to the third figure.

She was beautiful. Her mahogany hair flowed in waves around her shoulders. She was perched on a tree branch, looking down at the two with a loving smile. Her golden eyes were full of joy.

My Bella.

This was my Bella.

I then flipped the cover over and saw the same.

Izzy and the Masen's.

It was her. My Bella was the angel voice I heard coming through the radio.

I gasped as I looked at the members of the band.

 _Isabella Swan- lead vocalist, pianist and "Big Sis 'Masen's'."_

 _Renesmee Swan- vocalist, lead drummer and "Queen of acoustic sound"_

 _Anthony Swan- vocalist, lead guitar/bass and "Ladies man Masen"_

I looked up at Alice.

"Look at the descriptions on the inside." She said emotionlessly.

I obeyed and flipped the case open, pulling out the booklet that CD's always seemed to have inside their covers. Scanning through the lyrics that were printed for the featured songs, I found the artist's notes page near the end.

 _26 year-old Isabella Swan is a world renowned artist. The "Masen's" whom are her younger brother and sister joined her after two years. Izzy, Renesmee and Anthony are from the small town of Forks WA. Renesmee is 17 years old and her twin brother Anthony is 17 as well. The three love travelling as a small Grammy winning artists have captured hearts in London, Berlin, Dublin, Paris, Rome, and the US._

"Well, that wasn't very helpful." I said with a frown.

"You know it's her for sure now though." Alice offered.

"True." I accepted.

"Come on!" I said excitedly after a moment.

"Huh?"

"Let's go tell the others!" I said, smiling for the first time in what felt like a century.

She smiled at my response and pulled me to the car.

She went to pull out her phone. Sensing her thoughts, I snatched her smart phone and put it in my front pocket.

"HEY!" She shouted.

"No! Don't tell them. I want to surprise them."

She huffed, obviously not happy with having to wait to tell Jasper.

I rolled my eyes at my childish sister.

As I peeled out of the lot and headed for our home, I saw Alice pop the CD into the slot and press play.

A sharp pang of anxiety filled me. What would Bella's songs be about? The titles had been somewhat vague and I was curious what could have inspired them.

After about 20 minutes of listening to her music, I realized that I had been wrong.

It wasn't _what_ inspired the songs, it was _who_ inspired the them.

Some of her songs were angry, much like she was forcing all her feelings into the beat.

Some were sad, almost like she poured all her tears and sleepless nights into them.

Some were hopeful, you could sense a turning point in the pain and anger she had been experiencing prior.

But most were what I felt to be a message directly to me. They were harsh and exactly what I deserved. In _Same old Love_ she directly addresses our situation.

I had never felt so much self-loathing as I did in that moment.

I did this. I caused her pain. Now she hates me. And the whole world knows too.

As the tires screeched to halt in front of the Cullen house, I hung my head in shame. Alice seemed to sense my distress –a funny thing since it was her husband who handled mood control.

 _Edward,_ she thought to me. _You don't know that she hates you. Try to be happy. Bella is alive!_

I nodded to my dear sister. "I can try and be pleasant." I whispered, heartbroken.

"Edward Cullen," She demanded. "Look at me."

I gazed at her with what I am sure was a tortured expression. She gazed right back with an irritated look.

"Stop being a prick. If you get your head out of your ass, maybe people wouldn't 'hate' you." She rushed. _People like Bella._

I couldn't help the smirk that broke through when I saw her face light up. She winked and I felt my will-power crumble. Her smile grew impossibly wider and she clapped with glee.

"Good then! Let's go!"

At this, I laughed for the first time in 35 years.

Following Alice in the house, I began to feel the contagious hope that she felt.

I couldn't squash it.

Maybe I didn't have to.


	4. Lay it all on thick

Chapter 4- Lay it on thick

Bella's pov

I spent all night convincing myself I was doing the right thing.

Or trying to, at least.

I had finally resorted to calling my old friend. She was very good at affirming my choices.

"Bella, listen to me." She plead. "Edward is an asshole. If I had never found you, the twins would be without a mother."

"Hey! Back then you-"

"Bella," She warned.

I stopped. She had stopped me from reminding her that she too wanted to kill me at one point. By the same token, I never could have predicted that she would be the one to finally give me what Edward refused to consider.

As I mulled in silence, she sighed.

"Bells, do you want me to come up?"

"Would you? Oh Red, that would mean everything!"

She laughed at my desperation.

"Gimme fifteen."

"Thank you!" I squeaked.

I hung up with the biggest smile on my face.

"Hey kids!" I shouted. They sped down from their rooms and met me with curious stares.

"Auntie Red is coming over!" I announced.

"Yes!" They danced.

Not a moment too soon the vampire in question arrived at my door, her cherry-red hair tied half-hazardously in a bun. I picked a twig out of her mess. "Did you run all the way here?"

"No shit."

I rolled my eyes. She was such a smartass. But she was my best friend, so it was cool.

I know, I know, I know. How am I best friends with someone who wanted to kill me? Simple. We both have gone through the same shit and we were the only people there for each other at our worst times.

"Get over hear, Icky Vicky." I sang, smirking.

Before you ask, yes, I am talking about Victoria. She is my best friend.

She blinked as the blue contacts disintegrated, revealing crimson. She smiled and gathered me in her arms for a hug. All too soon, she let me go. But she made up for the act by grouping my babies in her arms and kissing their foreheads. They giggled and squeezed their Aunt's side.

"Man, these little runts grew up." She grunted, putting Rennie and Tony down.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday that they were babies." I said, smiling fondly.

"Yeah! It feels that way for me too!" Victoria said laughing.

Renesmee and Anthony apparently didn't like being compared to babies. They huffed and crossed their arms in defiance. Tori and I had to hold our laughter at bay.

"We are far from babies." Ren contradicted with a grimace.

"Exactly. We are almost 36 years old." Tony added.

At this, I crossed my own arms.

"And I am almost 54." I deadpanned.

Tori laughed. "I just turned 316 last Wednesday."

I watched as the jaws of Tony and Ren fell slack. She had all of us beat by….a lot. I snickered a bit. The kids had no rebuttal for that.

"Alright," I sighed after a minute. "Who wants dinner?"

"I'm good, Bells." Victoria winked.

I couldn't help the shudder that escaped me. It unnerved me that my best friend ate humans, but she had already vehemently rejected my proposed lifestyle for her. So I returned her wink with a knowing smile.

"Not you, Tori." I teased.

"I'm just messin with ya, kiddo." She said kindly.

"Well I do want food! Please Mum!" Ren begged dramatically.

I laughed and quickly prepared grilled cheese for my hungry little monsters. Once they were satisfied, we all made ourselves comfortable. Ren and Tony entertained their aunt until they were incoherent with exhaustion. Not too long after 9:30 my little angels fell asleep, their heads were close together and they were curled almost like they were together in the womb again.

"So how long are the Cullens staying?" Tori asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long."

"Didn't you ask when you had your moment with Terdwerd?"

"What the fuck?"

She shrugged.

"No," I admitted. "And I have no intentions of talking to him."

"Good."

"I don't want to ruin everything I have built for my kids."

"I don't want that either, Bells."

I sighed. "I told the kids he's their father."

"You _what?!_ " Victoria whispered incredulously.

I nodded. "I couldn't lie."

"But you're lying about him knowing."

"No!" I defended. "I- I just didn't correct Anthony."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell them that Edward doesn't know?"

I blanched. I was being very selfish, wasn't I? Making Edward into a bad guy simply because I didn't want to ruin the perfect world I built. Lying to the kids because I was angry that he left me. Running away from him like a coward instead of bitch-slapping him.

"I-."

"Come on, Bella. I can't help you if you don't tell me everything."

I hung my head. If I were still alive, tears might have flooded my eyes. Instead of tears I felt the venom prick at my eyes.

"I'm scared. I'm selfish. I'm a coward." I muttered.

"Bells, stop that. You're none of those things." She argued.

I shook my head.

"No! Listen! You are brave enough to raise two kids on your own. You have a successful career. You have given up your whole life for these kids. All with no help from that shithead." She fervently stated.

"I had a chance to tell him. I never said a word. 35 years and he still doesn't know." I whispered brokenly.

"He left you, B! He made that choice! Now you are making the choice to be happy. When has doing something for yourself ever been a crime?" She demanded.

"Since it made me into a liar! Since I am letting them believe that I was dead! Since I let my babies believe their father chose to leave them."

"But he did."

"He never knew I was pregnant!"

"He GOT you pregnant, didn't he?"

I was silent.

"Bella, he screwed you and then left. He was a father the minute you two banged. Even if he didn't know you were having his kids, he did know that he used you. So he can go eat a pile of shit, and you can stop feeling guilty." She smiled and clapped.

"Victoria-."

"Nope! I win!"

I sighed and smirked at her. She knew she had won. I had known her for far too long for her to not know. She had read me like an open book. Apparently that was one thing I did not lose in my transformation.

"Fine," I conceded. "I guess you're right."

She fist-pounded the air.

"Ah man! It felt great to hear you say that!"

"You're always right, Red."

"Pssh, no."

I rolled my eyes.

What a fucking nut.

"Oh!" She gasped.

I became alarmed.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! I want to tell you what's right!?

"Huh?"

"I met this guy. His name is Riley. Super cute. He took me on a date last Wednesday on my birthday and….well…I think I found my mate!" She said this so quick I barely understood her.

"Yay!" I squealed for my best friend. "It's about tine!"

"I KNOW! 316 years and I finally found him!"

"When's the wedding?" I teased

She narrowed her eyes. "Not funny, Bells."

Victoria had a bad experience with weddings from what I heard. Someone always ended up killing someone or spilling something. I don't quite remember, but I think someone always died.

I laughed a bit and she growled.

"Oh," I said, smiling playfully. "Seems like I hit a nerve."

"Bella, this is dangerous." She played along.

"Bring it."

She smiled and we began the deadly dance.

It felt wonderful to play around.

I felt so young again.


	5. Leave me alone

Chapter 5- Leave me alone

Edward's pov

The atmosphere at the Cullen mansion changed drastically when they found out Bella was alive. I had expected Esme and Carlisle's glee. I had expected Emmett's happiness. But Jasper and Rosalie?

That was completely unexpected.

It was like the stale breath that everyone had been holding was released simultaneously. Their thoughts oozed with relief and hope. I could tell that is was not hope that I wouldn't kill myself.

They had all genuinely loved Bella.

It made me feel like much more of an ass for having left at all. I took them away from someone they loved. They did it because they thought it's what I wanted.

How wrong they were!

How wrong _I_ was for making them do it!

My self-loathing seemed to return, but this time, the depression had all but completely left me.

Jasper cocked his head to the side.

 _Why are you hating yourself again? She's alive. Or at least she's a vampire._ He asked.

I shook my head. He would know soon enough.

"This still doesn't add up." I said after a minute.

"Bro, what the hell? She's alive and you're still throwing a fucking pity party." Emmett snapped.

"Em, listen to me." I sighed. "Bella is still alive, yes. But one of the people with her called her 'Mom'."

"She could be their mother like I am your mother, dear." Esme offered.

I shook my head. "No, these people are different."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"They don't smell like humans, but they have a heartbeat. They look like vampires. But they're not." I answered.

They all looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"And how come Alice is unable to see Bella?" I asked.

Alice- strangely quiet- suddenly shook her head.

"I don't know, Edward. She has just disappeared. Not like she doesn't exist…almost like she doesn't want me to see her."

"Not possible."

She shook her head again, pursing her lips. "She's just not making decisions."

"That intertwines with our future." I finished.

She nodded.

"Before…the first time you asked me…it had felt like she _had_ died. I couldn't even see her becoming a vampire anymore. She stopped existing. But now, I feel her existence rather than see it." Alice explained.

I grit my teeth. This was getting us nowhere.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, Jazz. She drove off when I tried."

"We don't even know where she lives." Rosalie added.

"Alice?" I asked out of habit.

She glowered at me.

"Sorry, habit."

Still, she closed her eyes and instead of looking for a future to see, she chose to look for the blank spots. She could see everywhere but one house on Scenic oak drive.

"Start looking for houses recently sold on Scenic oak drive in Rochester Minnesota." She ordered, still searching for any other details.

The others rushed to the computers.

"I got it." Rose called. She appeared at my side with her laptop in tow.

"5347 Scenic Oak Drive. Rochester Minnesota. Area code 55902."

"Let's go!" Emmett boomed.

In the interest of remaining inconspicuous, we took the Volvo and the Mercedes. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice rode together. Emmett, Rosalie, and I rode together. Once outside the house, I couldn't help but look in awe.

"Damn," Emmett gaffed. "Bells has got some taste."

"Shh," I demanded. I had heard something.

A growling? I listened harder.

Someone was fighting! I looked in alarm at my siblings.

We flew out of the car and up the steps of the mansion.

"Ah come on, Red. You got better than that." I heard Bella growl.

"Shut up, I could break you." Another voice snorted.

 _Edward! I can't see what's happening! We have to get in there now!_ Alice shouted at me.

I turned the nob and silently made my way in, the others directly behind me.

Suddenly Jasper was at my side.

 _You'll need my help._ He thought to me.

I nodded.

Suddenly a loud thud came from the right. Jasper lead us into what I believed was her living space.

"Fuck, I think we have company, kiddo." The unknown voice whispered.

"Time out." Bella said.

"Time out? What the actual fuck, Bella?" The other voice laughed.

"Shut up."

That's when Bella walked out around the corner.

"Cullen?" Fury and confusion simultaneously invaded her features.

"What are you doing in my house?!" She demanded.

"We thought you were in danger." Alice said softly.

Bella actually laughed at that.

"How is that funny?" I asked, irritated.

She stopped laughing and regarded me coldly.

"Because that's priceless coming from you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Edward."

I grit my teeth to stop from arguing with her.

"My best friend would never hurt me. Unlike you Cullens." She spat.

We all winced at her venomous remark.

"Now get out of my house." She growled.

"Please hear me out!" Alice plead.

Bella hissed.

Suddenly another vampire appeared at her side.

Wildly curly red hair, and feline features.

Victoria?!

My family was as confused and angry as I was, I am sure.

"Got a problem, Edward?" Bella spat.

I couldn't even speak.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Emmett asked warily.

"What?" She demanded.

"That Victoria is your best friend."

"Absolutely."

"Hey! I saved her life when you asswipes left her behind!" Victoria protested.

"By turning her into this?!" I sneered.

"In case you forgot, this is what I wanted." Bella shouted, her arms shaking with anger.

"Mum?" A raspy voice called out.

"Shit," Bella muttered. "No look what you've done, Edward."

"Me?!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone."

The boy from earlier walked around the corner, nearly stumbling into a table.

"Careful, Anthony." Bella's voice was kind now. He hands were outstretched for the boy as if she were his…mother.

He walked directly into her arms, hugging her.

Suddenly his eyes opened and met mine.

The piercing green color of them seemed to startle Carlisle.

 _Not possible. The last time I saw eyes that green…._ He thought.

Me. When I was human. How had I not noticed it before?

His eyes were the same color that mine were when I was human.

But how?

"Edward Cullen," He said, pulling from Bella's grasp.

"Honey, please." Bella begged.

"Mum, where's Ton-." The girl from earlier appeared now too.

The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. It had the same strange bronze tint that mine did. It was curly in the extreme and almost behaved the same way mine did.

She looked at her mother and then at me.

Then next thing we knew, Victoria was holding the girl-Renesmee- by the waist as she screamed clawing at the air.

Bella had a firm grip around Anthony's waist as if holding him too.

"Children!" Bella ordered. "Go back to bed, now!"

The thrashing stopped and they both growled at my family.

Bella hissed. Renesmee and Anthony turned on their heels and stalked off into the other room.

Bella looked exhausted. Victoria surprised me by gathering her into her arms in a reassuring hug.

"I gotcha, B."

"Thanks."

Bella turned to us once more.

"Please leave my home. I am not ready to talk to you. You have no business barging in whenever you feel like it."

"Bella-." I started.

"Get. Out. Now." She snapped.

The other turned and left, but I remained still.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "Please."

I turned without another word and walked out, leaving the love of my existence in the arms of someone who once wanted to kill her.

Things had changed.

I never should have come back into her life.

Nothing made sense, and she truly despised me.

All of this was my fault.

I ran into the woods close by her house and didn't look back.

I couldn't.


	6. I want you to earn it

Chapter 6- I want you to earn it.

Bella's pov

I waited for them to drive away. Edward would leave again, this time for good.

I felt my heart begin to break.

No. Stop!

I clenched my teeth and tightened my chest in an effort to hold myself together. I would not allow him to destroy me again. The hole in my chest threatened to burst open. I chanted a quick prayer to whatever higher power there may be.

 _Please make the pain stop. Please._

A few deep breaths later and I was in control again.

 _Thanks…..I guess._

"Bells, you okay man?" Tori asked me suddenly.

I jumped, not realizing she had been standing there the whole time.

"Sure, sure." I answered waving her off.

"Well then Munchkin…" She sighed, looking a bit shy. "I think I am-"

"Yeah…no! Go ahead, Red! I didn't mean to hold you up all night!" I apologized.

I knew she would want time with her new mate. I couldn't deny her that.

Besides, there was a phone call I needed to make before the night was up.

After a kiss on the cheek, she skipped her way down my drive and took off into the forest.

I smiled and looked down at the sleek cell-phone in my lap. I knew the number by heart, but it had been so long that I wasn't sure the offer was still good.

" _Bella, you don't have to do this."_

" _I'm sorry," I wept. "I can't risk anymore lives."_

" _It wasn't your fault."_

" _I can't stay. I have to go."_

" _Where will you go?"_

" _I don't know," I admitted._

" _Take this." He handed me a piece of paper._

 _I unfolded it and found a phone number written in scratch similar to mine._

" _Don't hesitate to call. You will always have a home here."_

" _Thank you, Sam."_

I had never truly called him before. But I had come close many times. The number was ingrained in my brain like my son or daughter's birthday. Without another thought, I pressed call and waited.

Silence.

Panic struck me. Did the number get deactivated? Did Sam ignore my call? Was it too late? I glanced at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He might be asleep. Just then, the phone began to ring. I sighed a breath of relief.

One.

Two.

Two and a half….

"Hello?" The deep bass of his voice immediately comforted me.

"Sam," I whispered.

"Bella?" He asked alert.

"Sam, I-."

"Bella, are you okay? You sound different."

"I am a vampire now, Sam."

"How?"

"Victoria."

He growled in response.

"No!" I defended. "Not to kill me. She saved me. The kids would have lived forever without me."

"What?"

I began to explain the whole story. I sensed he was impatient. He had never trusted Victoria as far as he could throw her. It would be hard to explain that she had changed. I had a suspicion that her having changed me was the icing on the hater-cake.

"The Cullens are here." I whispered as if I was being watched.

"In Rochester?"

"Yes. Sam, I don't want Edward in the children's lives."

"Then come home to the rez."

"We just got settled here."

"Bella," He sighed. "I can't do much for you from here."

I was silent.

"Bella, no." He said, getting irritated now. "I am not dropping everything just to protect you from your ex."

"I'm not asking you-."

"Yes you are. First it will start with a call, then you'll call me tomorrow night complaining that he looked at you."

"Are you whining?"

"No. But you are. Bella, you need to stand up to him and be heard. You have no problem getting on stage and telling the world how much you are sick of Edward's shit….why don't you tell Edward that to his face?"

I didn't answer.

"Or are you scared?"

"Sam," I growled.

I wasn't scared of Edward. Hell, the last time I had been truly scared was when I was pushing a human head through my vagina. That was scary. Scary, painful, and bloody. Edward was a mere gnat compared to that.

"Unless you're coming home…I can't help you Bells." He sighed sadly.

I sobbed tearlessly. "Sam…I-I can't do this alone. I don't want to face them alone."

"You're not alone." He whispered.

"I can't bring them into it."

"Then why bring me into it?"

I had no answer.

"Bella, I am going back to bed. Goodnight."

And he hung up the phone.

I couldn't return to Forks. After the attack, I had chosen to leave because I was sure I was the reason so many innocent people were dying. I hadn't been wrong. The killing sprees seemed to magically stop directly after I left. Almost like someone had flipped a light switch. I knew better than to believe the silly stories the news had portrayed about a small town mafia. It was vampires that had been torturing the good people of Forks. And since they couldn't find what they wanted-me- they left, leaving a trail of destruction and carnage in their wake.

It was my fault. My father had died because of me. Tearless sobs racked through my body like an earthquake. My hands were shaking so badly that I thought they would come off. I felt myself slipping into the darkness again.

" _Mom!"_

" _I don't know what to do."_

" _What's happening?"_

" _Anthony, no!"_

 _Anthony?_ I thought. My son. I thought of my beautiful boy and my lovely daughter as the pain threatened to overcome me. I imagined them in a meadow, their eyes full of glee as we played ring around the rosy. Laughter escaped their lips as we fell to the ground, landing in the bed of flowers with a soft thud. The sun fluttered casually through the leaves that canopied far above our heads. I felt the rays warming my icy skin. I almost felt human again. I looked down at my arms and noticed the familiar rainbow being casted in every direction. Glancing at my children, they appeared to be mesmerized by my altered state.

They looked as I had once, so long ago in this very same meadow.

I found myself gasping for air as my vision returned in segments. It was unneeded air, but I was still struggling to calm myself. Standing above me was the two angels from my dream. I felt relief and embarrassment at the same time.

Relief due to the fact that I was returning from my mental breakdown.

Embarrassment due to the fact that I was completely vulnerable and broken on the floor.

Was this the example I was setting for my children?

I had worked so hard to teach them strength.

There I was in weakness, crumpled at their feet.

I had already failed.


	7. God is outside

Chapter 7- God is outside

Edward's pov

I had been running for hours. Or maybe minutes. I wasn't sure. Every second I spent away from Bella felt like hours. I finally stopped at an old oak. I knew I was far away from civilization. I couldn't hear any thoughts, or any sounds of everyday life. Only nature.

The moonlight shed through the trees as I finally realized where I was.

A clearing. It always had to be a clearing.

As light glittered on the fragile blossoms of the springtime, I felt deja-vu. Not only because this looked very much like the clearing we met James in about 36 years ago, but also because Bella and I had shared our first kiss in a clearing similar to this.

My chest ached in agony. I fell to my knees. My breath came in short rasps as pain threatened to consume me. I didn't want to fight it. Why should I? The only person I had ever given my heart to had thrown it away. The weight of my torture felt equivalent to the sky resting on the shoulders of Atlas.

How did he do it?

He was no vampire, yet I was ready to give up because the pressure was crushing me.

My body lay crumpled on the forest floor as I look at the night sky.

" _I like the night. Without the dark, we would never see the stars."_ The familiar voice whispered.

Oh Bella, if only you'd known that you were my stars.

Bella was my stars, my moon, and my sun. She brought the fervency back into my life. The moment she had streaked across my forever night sky my life had been changed. She was everything to me.

Yet I had lied to her and left her behind.

If I could just go back to that day and stay with her instead of leaving all these years of pain would evaporate. But there was no changing the past. Bella had grown into a new woman. I could only attempt to change the future.

My face screwed up in dismay as I recalled my apparent feeble attempts at controlling the future. I had never wanted this life for Bella, and yet here she was living the unending existence of a vampire.

I knew I had been to blame. If only I had stayed with her, things wouldn't be this way.

I groaned in agony at the hole that materialized in my chest.

"I was right, you _are_ a pussy."

I sat up, alarmed at the sound. There had been no warning, no indication that someone was approaching. I grimaced warily as I met eyes with none other than Victoria.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, smirking.

Her crimson eyes were a deadly kind of playful. Her wild hair was like flames as it shot in every direction from her head. She looked like a predator.

"A little bit, yes." I admitted when I found my voice.

It didn't exactly feel like my voice. I sounded hoarse, broken.

"You know, for the longest time I had dreamt of this moment. The moment where you look exactly like I did when James was killed." She muttered thoughtfully.

I remained silent.

"It's not as satisfying as I had hoped." She said this with a smile.

Was she happy to see me suffer? I searched her thoughts for her intention.

 _Bella told me about your gift, Edward. Believe me, I didn't intend on hiding anything anyway._

At this, she showed me images of Bella. Normally I would be calmed by seeing her. Not this time.

Victoria showed me what had happened after I left Bella. She showed me tonight and every other night that she had spent with Bella.

 _Bella was clutching her chest as she slowly slid to her knees. She began to tremble a little. Her fists balled up and she gasped for unnecessary air. Devastation was evident on her brow as it was scrunched up in a V. Her eyes were distant in an old memory._

" _Bells, you okay man?"_

 _Bella snapped out of her trance and rose to her feet. The motion was slower than it should have been. Almost as if Bella's pain was bone deep._

" _Sure, sure." Bella answered, waving off the concern._

And another memory.

" _Bells, I could take the kids for a day or two if you need it."_

 _Bella had been staring blankly at the wall up to this point. Now she turned with a frantic expression on her face and started to shake._

" _I-I'm fine." She stuttered._

" _You're really not."_

" _Red, I just-I…I'm trying to get over-."_

" _Believe me, B. I know."_

 _Bella accepted her friend's loving gesture and leaned into the gentle hand that caressed her back._

And another.

" _Bella, for the sake of Anthony and Renesmee, you need to get over what happened."_

 _A tear-stained human Bella looked back with empty eyes._

" _So many people…"_

" _Bella, sweetie. I know. It will be okay."_

" _Because of me…"_

" _Calm down, Baby Bell."_

" _My father." At this a waterfall of tears streamed from her eyes._

 _Bella sobbed loudly and dropped to the floor with a clumsy thud. She was gathered into reassuring arms that cradled her as she poured her heart out in agony. What seemed like hours later Bella rested her head against her friend's chest. She looked vacant like she suddenly remembered something._

 _They sat in silence as more tears fell from Bella's eyes._

She showed me other ones but the one that captured me most was a moment that should have been mine.

" _Are you sure, Bella?"_

" _I'm positive. I want to be there for them forever." The look on Bella's face was that of determination and familiar irritation._

" _B, this can't be undone. You'll never be a human again."_

" _Believe me, I understand the terms." Bella laughed humorlessly and her eyes glinted darkly._

 _Instead of arguing with Bella her friend simply obliged her one and only request. There was a look of shock on Bella's face when she'd realized she'd finally been bit. Her friend was fighting the extreme blood-lust as Bella doubled over in pain._

 _She looked as if she had been punched in the gut. She fell to the floor and began writhing in sheer torture. The venom clawed its way through her body. Bella began to rake her nails over her once delicate skin. As soon as the scratches had appeared the venom sealed them closed again._

 _Somehow Bella had kept her lips pursed to refrain from making sound. Her friend was impressed with this. Not many people could suffer the pain in silence._

 _The three days of unavoidable burning had seemed to pass with deliberate slowness. Bella's friend continued to care for the young half-breeds with an Aunt-like love. Bella would twitch in her efforts to keep from clawing her dying heart from her chest. But other than that she made no sound._

 _It was almost as if Bella was sleeping._

 _And then once of the three heartbeats in the room sputtered to a hault._

 _It was all over._

 _But Bella remained still._

 _Absolutely still._

The memory cut off there. I felt my jealousy rage inside me. Despite my verbal denial of Bella's transformation, I had always secretly wished that it would be my lips and my venom that brought her into this life.

I could not choke back the ferocious growl that escaped me.

"Edward, do you know the story of the succubus and the incubus?" Victoria asked me.

I looked at her in confusion. "No," I admitted.

She looked at me grimly as she began to explain.

"If a male vampire were to mate with a human there is a good chance she could get pregnant."

"Not possible!" I argued.

She regarded me coolly. "Ya know for a 100 some year old vampire you're pretty stupid."

I growled again.

She continued on, ignoring me. "The succubus in this scenario is the male vampire."

She gestured to me and I recoiled from her accusation.

"The incubus is a female human." She said as she casually thought of Bella.

What was her point to this ridiculous story?

"Normally these half-breed children grow to fetal capacity within a few weeks." She stated daring me to object.

"How?" I was confused.

"Half- vampire."

That didn't explain anything, but I nodded as if it did.

"Typically the children claw their way out of the womb and devour their mothers."

What. The. Fuck.

"These half-breeds grow to adult in only seven years. Their hearts beat like humans but they smell like vampires." She prompted.

I felt my jaw go slack.

Was she telling me…..

Anthony and Renesmee.

"Now you're getting it, brain boy."

I threw a glare her way.

"Are you saying that Anthony and Renesmee are half-breed vampires?" I just wanted to make sure. I didn't feel like I could trust Victoria, but this was the first I had ever heard of such half-breeds.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Who are their parents?" I asked. Surely it was not Bella. As Victoria explained she would have been dead.

Victoria smirked sadly and shook her head.

"Have you taken a good look at these kids? I really shouldn't say kids. They're both 35 now." She murmured to herself.

I thought of Renesmee. She had the same heart-shaped face that Bella did. Her naughty bronze hair curled wildly and bounced with every movement. She had the same chocolaty brown eyes that I had fallen in love with so long ago.

The same eyes Bella once had.

I switched my thoughts to Anthony. He had mahogany locks that seemed to stick up in casual disarray. I recalled that on the cover of Bella's album, Anthony's hair had red specs that caused it to appear that his head was on fire. His eyes were a piercing emerald green. Carlisle had thought of my human mother and me.

Surely there were other people out there with emerald green eyes.

I tried to convince myself of this but an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I was wrong.

"Victoria," I began refusing to believe her insinuation.

"Edward you're so fucking stubborn." She glared.

"I only ever-."

"Had sex once yeah I know." She rolled her eyes.

"Those are just-."

"Legends? Really Edward?" She asked disbelieving.

She sighed and did something very un-Victoria like. She gently laid her hand on my shoulder looking at me with sadness and sympathy.

 _You know it's true, Edward._ She thought.

"Why are you telling me these things?"

She sighed. "I may not like you for what you did to Bella but I can tell that you both still very much love each other."

I went to retort but in the same suddenness she had appeared in she disappeared.

I was alone once more.

But now I had hope.


End file.
